It is known to provide a closure such as a decklid for a vehicle to open and close a rear compartment or trunk of a vehicle body of the vehicle. Typically, the deck lid is attached to the vehicle body with at least one, preferably a pair of laterally spaced hinges. Currently, the decklid hinges are of a goose-neck type for allowing motion of the decklid from a fully open position to a fully closed position and for counter-balancing a weight of the decklid. Typically, these goose-neck hinges require the use of torsion bars that require installation at a vehicle assembly plant. The assemblers must preload the torsion bars before final assembly to the overall vehicle. However, the torsion bar outputs can be adjusted to only a few discrete settings by a technician.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a gooseneck hinge for a closure of a vehicle that provides fine variable or infinite adjustment of the torque output thereof. It is also desirable to provide a gooseneck hinge that allows an operator to change from a free-rise to a pop and hang position for the closure. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a gooseneck hinge for a vehicle that meets these desires.